The Falcon
by ericaj318
Summary: What if Han had met someone after he and Leia parted and he went back to his smuggling ways? It starts quick but flashbacks will be included like when they met. Han/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Han, did you just hook the Falcon?" Rose asked as she watched the legendary ship come aboard.

She watched as his lips curled into a smug half smile as he answered, "Yep. She's back. Chewie, let's go see what kind of shape she's in," he said as he walked down into the bay.

Rose followed, "Can we just take it and go? I'll actually have weapons systems on that ship and that's why you hired me originally," she commented as they reached the ship where Han opened the door.

Han looked back and winked at her, "I use you for other purposes now."

Rose slapped his arm as they boarded the Falcon. Chewie headed to the cockpit to see what kind of shape she was in while Han and Rose went to inspect for life. They stumbled upon a girl, a boy and a droid.

"Where did you get my ship?" Han asked, looking over the mismatched group.

The girl spoke up, "It was in a junkyard on Jakku. Who are you?" she asked, the curiosity evident in her eyes.

Han didn't answer as he began walking toward the cockpit. Rose took over, "I'm Rose and he's Han Solo. Who are you?"

"I'm Rey, this is Finn and this is BB-8. We're trying to get Finn to the Resistance because he's a fighter and he got stuck on Jakku. If he's Han Solo, does that make this the Millennium Falcon?"

Han answered 'yes' as he passed them to get off the ship and back onto his current ship. Rose followed him. Rey right behind her spouting off questions. "Is this the same ship that made the Kessel Run in 14 parsecs?" Han shook his head and rolled his eyes as he corrected her, "12."

"If Han is the pilot, what does that make you?" Rey asked after Han had led them back onto the Falcon to head out in it. He was worried someone might show up.

Rose didn't think he was close enough to hear her so she replied, "I'm a weapons specialist but we haven't had those in a while so I double as his girlfriend," she admitted.

Rey smiled, her eyes filled with wonder. "That is so romantic! The two of you traveling the galaxies in love," she said outloud as she romanticized the smuggler lifestyle.

Rose smiled, "It's not that romantic. I am certainly in love with him but he has someone else in his heart. And if he agrees to take you to the Resistance then it will lead us right to her."

Han overheard Rose while listening to Finn tell him about the droid and how it wants to get to Luke Skywalker.

"The BB-8 unit has a map but it will only show it to someone it trusts but it will lead us to Luke. Can you take us to the Resistance base?" he requested.

Han wasn't so sure but he knew that they needed to move. "Chewie, fire her up!" he shouted, "I've got a bad feeling about having these kids on board. Rose, come here so I can show you the weapons. Finn, do you know how to shoot?"

Finn nodded, though he had really only done it once. "Go to the other station and be ready."

Rose smiled at Rey before she got up and followed Han's voice. "What's up? I know how to work the weapons," she said before he interrupted her by placing his lips against hers.

Rose was surprised by his sudden act of affection but she trailed her hands up his chest and around his neck. He pulled back to look into her eyes, "I heard what you said and you're wrong. Get to your station," he said abruptly as he raced to the cockpit to join Chewie and get them out of there.

A/N: This is just the beginning and this story will follow along closely with _The Force Awakens._ I've always wanted to do a Han/OC character but could never part him from Leia. Disney did it for me. Look for an update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose raced down into her weapons station and fired up her guns before turning on her comm. "What do you think is after us?" she asked into her headset before she saw 5 Tie fighters heading toward them.

She heard Han snicker as he spoke, "The First Order. Don't hesitate to take them out. I'm trying to get the hyperdrive online."

Rose nodded as she targeted the fist Tie fighter. She knocked it off with ease before checking in with Finn, "How many are on your side?" she asked.

She heard Finn breathing heavily as he replied, "I've got three! I'm working on it," he yelled. Rose realized he didn't know weapons as well as he said that he did. Luckily his missing shots were sending them over to her and she was picking them off one by one until there was one left.

"You've got this, Finn," she said into her mouthpiece. She waited until she heard him yell victoriously.

"Did you see that?" Finn shouted out to anyone who could hear him.

Rose heard Han's voice next, "Good shot, kid. We have a bigger problem, though," he announced.

Rose got up from her weapons station to head to the cockpit and see what Han was talking about. As soon as she reached him, she saw the Star Destroyer out the window. "That thing is going to suck us in if we don't get the hyperdrive going," Rose stated, not really wanting to tangle with Storm Troopers.

Han looked back at her, eyebrows raised, "Really? Why do you think I'm trying to get the hyperdrive online?"

Rose shook her head at his grumpiness. She knew it didn't take much to get him that way. Rey was looking over the cockpit when she yanked something off the left wall. "This thing was blocking it. Fire it up now," she stated.

"How do you know so much about these things?" Rose asked, aloud not expecting an answer.

Han threw the Falcon into hyperdrive and Rose grabbed his chair as quickly as she could so she didn't go flying backwards.

Once they were clear, Han pulled them back to normal speed before turning to Rey, "What do you guys have?"

Finn spoke up, "Kylo Ren wants that droid because of the map. He wants to find Luke Skywalker," he explained before continuing, "We need to get his BB-8 unit to the Resistance. Will you please take us to their base?"

Rey nodded, "We have to get this map to them and then I need to get back to Jakku."

Rose looked at Han, watching him react to this. Han stood and spoke, "Let's see if this droid will show us the map. If it is really there I'll bring you to an old friend," he announced as he began walking to the rec area.

Once they were all in the room, Rey began reasoning with BB-8 to get the map. While she was doing that, Rose stepped closer to Han.

"Do you want to drop me off while you take them to Leia?" she asked, not wanting to cause him any aggravation.

Han reached an arm around her waist, "No, it'll be fine. Leia and I both knew someday one of us would move on. I think there are more important matters at hand to keep her busy instead of worrying about seeing you again," he explained leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

Just as Rose was about to reply, the room was taken over by a holographic map. Han stepped away from Leia to look at it.

"I guess you kids aren't lying. Chewie, set the course to Maz's place," Han ordered before he began to tell Finn and Rey about the past and Rose watched Rey's eyes take it all in. She had so much wonderment for the old story. Rose wasn't sure she was ready to live through her turn of fighting the dark side. Once he was done, he added, "Get some rest."

Han began walking away and Rose followed after him, "Is there anywhere private on this ship?" she asked in a whisper.

Han stopped and turned to look at her, "I know of a place, why?" he asked, his lips curling into a half grin.

Rose smiled in reply, "I was just thinking as you told that story that we're about to be very busy and we won't have any time for anything else. I was hoping to take advantage of this quiet moment," she confessed.

Han looked amused as he grabbed her hand and led her to a bunk. "How long do we have?" she asked as he pushed her in and then gently laid her back on the bed.

He smirked, "Long enough," as he placed one hand on her hip and the other on her face as he leaned forward and grazed her lips with his own before moving his lips down to her neck.

A/N: Get ready folks because the action is about to begin. Please R&R :)


	3. Chapter 3

Han landed the Falcon and they got off the ship to go to Maz's. Rose hadn't met this person in their time together but before they went that way, Han pulled Rey aside. Rose figured he was offering her a job since she was such a natural pilot. Once he was done, he gestured for Rose, BB-8, and Finn to follow him. Chewie stayed behind to work on the ship.

"This place looks like a temple," Rose commented as they walked through a large stone entrance.

Han replied, "It probably was once," he agreed before turning back to the group, "Don't be alarmed by Maz," he warned before they entered a bar.

Rose followed them to a table where Han found who he was looking for. He sat down and gestured for everyone else to.

"Who are these people?" Maz asked, looking over the group through her giant binocular like glasses.

Han half smiled as he began introductions, "These two are stowaways I found off Jakku, the droid is with them and Rose is my," he hesitated as Maz looked her way.

Rose offered her hand and finished his thought, "I'm his girlfriend and weapon's specialist."

Maz frowned her way as she turned back to Han, "You should go home."

Han sighed, "That's what I'm trying to do. The droid has some kind of map in it that will lead the Resistance to Luke but it's only a piece. I'd bet R2-D2 has the other half."

"R2-D2?" Rey asked, always curious.

Rose listened as Han replied but got lost in her own thoughts.

 _Rose got out of her X-Wing from a recon mission to see the legendary Han Solo was walking with Chewbacca to a ship. She walked over._

" _Are you going on a mission, General Solo?" she asked unable to ignore the heartbroken look across his face._

 _He looked her way and groaned, "Is it your business?"_

 _Rose wasn't one to back down, "Don't bite my head off. I was just checking on you because you look upset. Do you need any extra hands?"_

 _Han stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her, "Listen, I know we're all touchy feely here at the Resistance but I'm not. If you want to help me then walk away," he snapped, his brow furrowed in anger._

 _Rose backed away just slightly, "Sorry, General. I'll leave you alone," she sighed in defeat as she turned to begin walking back to the base._

" _Hey kid!" she heard Han shout after her so she turned back to see what he could want, "What's your specialty?"_

 _Rose yelled back, "Weapons! But that ship barely has anything so I'm basically useless to you!" she shouted back._

 _Han began marching back toward her, "Listen, my marriage is over and I'm going back to my old job. I'm done with the hero life. If you want to come, follow me," he offered before turning away once more and marching back to the ship._

 _Rose thought for a moment about the fact that she was considering going to leave the Resistance and go off on some sort of smuggling job but she decided that was where she was supposed to be in that moment._

As Rose sat lost in her thoughts, people around them began looking at the group. Han grabbed her shoulder, "We have to go. The First Order must have a bounty out on the kids and the droid," he said rushed.

She looked at him and noticed Finn and Rey were gone. She jumped up and followed him out the door just in time to see Rey running away and ships descending down to the planet.

"I think we're too late," Rose said as she pulled her blaster out.

Han nodded as he looked at Finn, "Go find Rey," he ordered before turning back to Rose, "Let's find cover and be ready. Hopefully Chewie will bring more weapons."

Rose nodded as he grabbed her hand and led her to a covered area behind the temple wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose watched as the Stormtroopers began coming out of the ship ready to attack. She looked back at Han and grabbed his face, placing a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away.

"Let's stand back to back. Then we'll have each other's backs," she suggested, her gun ready.

Han gave her a half smile, nodding, "Get as many as you can," he agreed as they took on the Storm Troopers.

Rose took a shot at a Stormtrooper who had his gun aimed at Han. Han looked back at her, shooting a wink her way, "Thanks."

"My goal is to keep you alive so I can have you as long as possible," Rose replied flashing a smile at him, "Plus, there are more people in space for us to anger."

Her plan worked at first until there were too many. Finn ran up with Chewie right behind him to join the battle.

"I thought he was supposed to get Rey!" Rose shouted to Han. Han shrugged as he looked back at her.

"We're going to have to split up," Han yelled back because there were too many Stormtroopers.

Rose nodded and raced away from him, shooting her gun with supreme accuracy.

"There are too many!" Finn shouted from across the way. Rose smiled at him in response, "You're not wrong!"

Han rolled his eyes, "Just focus on hitting the bad guys," he groaned before he stopped shooting as another ship appeared.

Rose looked to see what he was looking at and her stomach sunk. She was staring at Leia's ship. She looked away from the incoming ship long enough to see the Stormtroopers evacuating and Kylo Ren carrying Rey.

"Han, they have Rey!" Finn shouted as he began to run toward Ren. Han stopped him, "We will get her back but not like this," he said, knowing Finn would die if he went after Kylo Ren alone.

Once the First Order was gone, the other ship was on land and the bay door was opening.

Han looked to see Rose looking pale and ready to flee. He reached down and grabbed her hand, "What is it going to take for you to understand that I love you?" he asked as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Rose swallowed as she looked up at him, "Unfortunately, nothing. Go see her," she urged him on.

Han hated seeing her so nervous but he began the walk to Leia, Rose following slowly behind.

Rose watched as Leia and Han looked at each other for the first time since he left the Resistance and the beginning of his time with Rose. Leia and Han exchanged pleasantries interrupted multiple times by C3-PO. Leia glanced past Han and caught a glimpse of Rose.

"Rose," she said, "I haven't seen you since you abandoned the Resistance with Han. May I speak with you for a moment before we look at the map this droid holds?"

Rose looked at Han with eyes full of fear before she nodded and followed Leia. "What can I do for you?" Rose asked, nervous beyond belief.

Leia looked her over, always carrying herself with elegance in everything she did, "I'd like to know why you left. You were one of our best and we could use your help again," she said, surprising Rose.

"I have a different job now but if you would like to send General Solo and myself on a mission, we would gladly accept," Rose countered.

Leia smiled, warmly at her, "I am not mad at you for being with Han so you don't have to be so nervous. Our son's betrayal was too much for us and we had to go our separate ways. Now, if you can convince him to join our forces again then of course your missions can be united," she explained.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm not nervous that you're upset with me, I'm nervous that he will leave me and go back to you. I know he still loves you," she admitted.

Leia smiled as she reached out and placed her hand on Rose's elbow, "Dear, we will both always love each other but sometimes that isn't enough. Go speak with him while I analyze the map," she said, her tone so tender and motherly, before she turned and went toward the temple.

Rose was shocked as she walked back over to Han, who looked a little nervous himself.

"You ok?' he asked as she reached him.

Rose took a moment to wrap her arms around his waist, relieved from her conversation with Leia. She held on for what felt like an eternity before she let go and looked up at him, "She doesn't care that I'm with you but she does want me back for my expertise," she revealed.

Han looked down at her, "Do you want to go back? I know they could use your skills."

Rose smiled at him as she reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, "I agreed if I could work with you. Will you come back with me?" she asked, unsure of how he would react.

Han looked down at her, his lips curling into a grin as he replied, "You want me to work for my ex and be partnered with my girlfriend?" he asked with a smirk.

Rose simply smiled in response, "You can use this to prove you love me," she teased. Han leaned down and kissed her, his lips gentle against hers.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, "You're lucky I like you. Let's go get our mission," he caved as he took her hand and led her in the direction Leia had gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Han and Rose joined the meeting but being back in the Resistance, Rose's mind was brought back to the first few months after she'd left. It was probably just a few months after she'd taken off with Han.

 _Rose walked through the hull of their ship, looking for her blastor when Han snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Rose jumped before she turned in his arms to find her face just inches from his._

 _He leaned in toward her, a sly grin across his lips when Rose pulled back just slightly._

" _General Solo," she said to stop him in his tracks._

 _Han pulled back slightly, "I'm not a General anymore. How many times do I have to remind you to call me Han?" he asked, his tone slightly agitated._

 _Rose smiled in response, "I said that to stop you from kissing me. I know we slept together once but I have some questions before it can happen again. You said your marriage was over the day we met but does Leia know that or did you just leave?" she asked, knowing she was 100% ruining the moment._

 _Han let go of Rose and backed away completely, "Do you honestly think I would cheat on Leia?" His face wasn't hiding the hurt he felt at all._

 _Rose looked down at the ground, "I don't know you well enough to know and I don't want to be someone who breaks up a marriage. I'm sorry for upsetting you," she said timidly._

 _Han softened slightly at her reaction as he placed his hands on her upper arms, "I'm sorry. Listen, that is still a sore spot for me. But, I promise that my marriage really is over. Now, may I kiss you?" he asked, as one of his hands had trailed its way up to her cheek._

 _Rose smiled up at him, in her heart she'd always hoped she could kiss him someday, "I suppose that would be alright," she said, her tone dainty and polite._

 _Han smiled as he leaned forward and placed his lips against hers._

Rose startled when Han rested his hand on her shoulder as the meeting was ending. "So, who wants to go in?" Leia asked after thoroughly discussing the necessary plan to stop the First Order and their Star Killer.

Rose was confused because she'd not heard any of the plan while lost in her thoughts but Han raised his hand. "I can go in. My ship's fast enough to get by undetected and i have an excellent weapons specialist aboard," he volunteered himself and Rose for what was clearly a suicide mission. She wouldn't have let him go without her anyway.

Leia nodded, accepting the notion when Finn spoke up, "Kylo Ren took Rey there so I'd like to go to so I can get her back," he announced. He was forcing the confidence in his voice.

Leia was unsure as she looked to Han. Han shrugged his shoulders at first but then replied, "The kid'll do alright. How long do we have to accomplish this mission?"

Leia looked to one of her data analysts before saying, "6 hours."

Rose sighed, "Well, that'll be no problem at all. We just have to sneak in, rig it to explode and get out in time. What could be challenging about that?"

Han smiled at her dramatic effect as he confirmed that they could handle it. Leia instructed them to leave immediately before she pulled Han aside. Rose didn't know what they were talking about but she was no longer threatened. Han came back to her side, "She wants to see you again. Meet us at the ship once you're done and we'll take off," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead before walking away.

Rose took a deep breath, wondering if Leia had changed her mind as she walked up for her talk.

"Yes ma'am?" Rose asked as she stood next to Leia.

Leia smiled warmly at her once more, "Keep him safe," she said simply.

Rose scrunched her brow, "Is that all you wanted?" Leia nodded, "Yes. I know you love him as much as I always have so I know if anyone will make sure he comes back, it's you. Good luck," she said as she turned and disappeared into the masses of people analyzing a million different things.


	6. Chapter 6

They flew the Falcon to the location Finn specified before begin their descent. Han took a deep breath, "Hold on to something. We have to fly in real low so they can't see us," he announced as he aimed the ship straight for the trees.

Chewie began panicking but interjected, "It's ok big guy. If we go any higher than this, they'll know we're here. We have to get in, get out and get Rey," he said in a calming tone.

Rose laughed to herself as she thought about all they things they needed to accomplish in a very limited amount of time. Her train of thought was interrupted as they crash landed in the snow and began sliding forward. Rose took a deep breath as she said a quick prayer that the landing wouldn't do them in.

They skidded to a stop. "C'mon. We'll need some coats," Han stated as he got up with a sigh of relief. Rose glared at him as she too got up.

"I'm supposed to keep you safe and you aren't making it very easy," she growled.

Han gave her a quick half smile before leading the way to some winter gear. The team suited up before heading out into the snow.

Finn stopped them just as they reached the bay doors, "Ok, so we get in, take out whoever is in there and then we lower the shield and go get Rey," he announced the plan in the form of a to do list.

Han raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, it hasn't changed any kid." Rose slapped him lightly on the arm before they embarked on their mission.

They only found one StormTrooper guarding the main room and Captain Phasma was easy to take over.

"What do we do with her?" Rose asked after they'd succeeded in lowering the shields.

Han grinned, "Is there a garbage shoot?" Rose could tell from his smile that the past offered some kind of memory involving a garbage shoot.

Finn nodded as they disposed of the Captain. "Now, we sneak in and get Rey," Finn said with a large smile on his face.

Han nodded and they began making their way deeper into the First Order's ship. They didn't encounter any resistance as they found a spot to duck into a corner and hide.

Finn began a long winded plan about how to find her when Rose noticed Han pushing out his lower lip and gesturing behind Finn.

"Why are you doing that? I'm trying to be serious and make a plan but you're just," and then Finn imitated the motion Han had been making.

Rose tapped Finn's shoulder and pointed at the glass behind them. "We've already found her," she said.

Finn turned and smiled at the sight of Rey climbing through the innards of the base. Han lead them to where they could meet her and they ran smack into Rey.

"You came for me?" She said, her tone filled with awe. Han smiled his famous half smile as Finn embraced Rey.

Rose smiled too but quickly interrupted the moment, "We should get out of here now."

Han nodded in agreement as he grabbed her hand and led the group back into the snow so they could get to the ship and fly out before the Resistance blew it up.

A/N: Sorry for the long absence. I had to watch the movie again to finish it up. But be happy because the last chapter will go up today. Please R&R :)


	7. Chapter 7

The team raced outside into the snow and looked to the sky to reveal that the Resistance wasn't going to be able to achieve their goal.

"They're not going to make it," Han announced. Rose knew what he was thinking and that she wouldn't be able to argue with him. "Let's go get the explosives and rig the thing from the inside," she said with a little bit of an eye roll.

Finn and Rey were game and they ran to the Falcon to get what they needed and then back to the base.

"This is going to be just like Cloud City, isn't it?" Rose questioned, remembering one of their first jobs together, as Rey was unlocking the doors.

Han grinned at her and nodded. The doors opened and they shot their way through an army of Stormtroopers to get to their goal. "Ok, Rose and Chewie, you take the middle, I'll go below and Finn and Rey take the top," Han instructed.

Rose took a deep breath and walked up to him. "Be careful," she said softly as she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him with everything she had. When their lips parted, Han winked at her and whispered, "Save some of that for later."

Rose shook her head as she took off with Chewbacca and they began setting explosives all over the place. Their work came to a sudden halt when Kylo Ren showed up with a large team of Stormtroopers in tow.

Chewia and Rose dipped back into a corner to hide their presence. But she noticed below them, Kylo Ren was walking onto the bridge and Han followed him. She watched as Kylo took off his mask and the two had an exchange. Han wanted Kylo to come home and from above it looked like he might but Rose knew better.

"Chewie, I'm going to shoot Kylo Ren but I need you to hit him again once he's backed away to give Han a chance to get out of there," Rose whispered as she got her gun ready and looked down at her target. She knew she could hit him without hurting Han, physically anyway.

Kylo Ren took out his lightsaber and that's when Rose made her move sending one swift shot to take him off his feet.

"Go Chewie!" She yelled before screaming to Han, "Get out of there!" Han looked up, his face unhappy as he dashed away.

Chewie and Rose took out Stormtroopers in their area before racing to Han. "Why did you shoot my son?" Han asked when she was with him once more.

"We dont' have time to talk about it right now. We need to get on the Falcon. Where's Finn and Rey?" She asked.

Han shrugged his shoulders, "I think they went toward the woods."

Rose nodded, "Let's get the ship and then we'll pick them up. C'mon!" She screamed as a stunned Han Solo followed her with Chewbacca right behind him.

Once they were on the ship, Han sat down still in shock. "Chewie get us in there air and find the kids," she ordered. "I'm going to talk to him and I'll take the weapons if necessary."

Chewie roared in response as Rose doubled back and found Han on the ground, his back against the wall of the ship.

"Talk to me, Solo," she said as she got down to his level.

Han looked up at her, "Why would you do that? I was getting through to him," he answered, she could hear the disbelief in his voice.

Rose took his hands into her own, "I did that for two reasons. I believe with all my heart that he was going to kill you and Leia told me to keep you alive. That wasn't a promise I was prepared to make. The Resistance will capture Kylo Ren and when they do or maybe it'll be Rey, you'll be able to get him back," she explained as she let go out his hands and caressed his cheek. "Can you forgive me?" She asked, hoping with all her heart that he would.

"I love you, kid," he said, his tone slightly better, "And I hope with all my heart, you're right about him."

"C'mon," she said as she stood and reached for his hand, "We need to rescue Finn and Rey and get back to base."

Han stood and before he followed her to the cockpit, he leaned down and placed his lips against hers.

The End


End file.
